Dorky Drabbles
by Jet's-GirlFriend
Summary: At first I thought the whole drabble thing was stupid... But it's pretty fun. Mostly Romance. Couples like SxY JxK HxK AxM. Suggested coupling would be praised.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Usually I'm not into writing small little drabbles but after reading a lot of good one, it began to intrigue me. I thought, hey this might be fun sooooo yea… here you are. ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. BUT I DOOOO OWN A GRILL (and I mean the pimp kind of grill… not the cooking impliment).

Chapter 1

Untitled

Word Count: 406

Warnings: I don't think there are any

Rating: K, maybe T to be safe

Pairings: Sokka/Yue (I absolutely love this couple)

Type: Tragedy, Romance

The stuff you didn't see from The Siege of the North

The water peasant gathered his belongings and crammed them into his bag. He refused to think about her. It brought him too much pain. They could never be together. He looked over at the sleeping figure of his sister and the avatar. Silently, he got up and tiptoed out of the hut.

Trudging past all of the other silent houses, he began to wonder if he would regret this one day, but continued onward. In the dead of the night he heard a soft voice.

"Sokka, please. Don't go," did he dare turn around? Yue stood there, waiting for a reply, "This isn't the answer to our problems." He still didn't turn around

"It's the only way… It's for the best."

"How can you be so stubborn," she almost yelled. He shot around, hushing her.

"Yue, this is just as hard for me as it is for you," he looked down, expressionless. She began to cry.

"If you cared about me, you would stay!" he wiped the tears from her face and put a hand around her waist. He pulled her closer and rested his lips upon hers. They were soft and warm, making it harder to leave. Tears once again streamed down her face as he pulled away.

"Come with me. We can run away and no one can hurt us or ruin our love for each other!" he grabbed her hand but she pulled away.

"Sokka, I can't do that to my people," she turned around an ran out of his sight. He sighed and looked back at the full moon. It seemed ominous in a way. Something, maybe a premonition, told him to stay, and he trudged back to the hut.

A/N: I actually kinda hated that. Wow. Hmph… Oh well. I'm sure I'll get better with time. Heh heh. I hope…


	2. Chapter 2: JetxKatara

Pairings: Katara x Jet

Word count: 1,045

Warnings: none

Rating: K+ maybe T

A/N: I'm just going to tell you that this one is going to suck. I can tell. Oh well. There will DEFINITELY be more Katara/Jet ones trust me. ; p

Did she? No

Could she? No

Would she? No

Nothing could ever work. Not even a friendship. He had ruined things and knew it. Perhaps he was nervous, perhaps he was sad. It was like he didn't even care. Did she really mean anything to him? He was quite positive of that.

The unkempt warrior jumped to the ground, not caring that the pain was searing through his feet as he did so. Cutting a few branches in the way, he heard a voice. A soft familiar voice. Then he heard a young peppy voice. One that made you happy but at the same time aggravated you. His pupils became almost none existent as the sun poured all of its light upon him, but he was sure they did so at what he saw. Was he dreaming? There was no way that she could be here. It was impossible. Katara danced to the side and Jet ducked behind the bush, not to be noticed. Their voices grew closer to his hiding spot. He felt the water bender's presence and it sent tingles through his body. He remembered how she fit so perfectly in his arms as they soared up to his abode in the trees. Her touch was soft and her scent was overwhelming. How he had missed her. He thought about jumping out now to see those beautiful blue eyes and expose himself to her. No… He would have to get her alone where no one could ruin it, there moment together.

That night, he watched as they settled into an open spot in the forest with a warm fire. Still, they were all together. Weren't they ever by themselves? Sokka was already asleep and Aang looked quite drowsy. Katara had an unreadable expression on her face as she poked the fire with a stick. Soon enough, the airbender would become too tired and fall asleep. He knew Katara wouldn't sleep, for she had no signs of fatigue. Katara would be alone.

Soon enough, the young boy fell asleep and all was quiet. Katara laid a blanket over Aang and returned to her spot beside the fire, poking it occasionally. He slowly parted the leaves on the bush ahead of him, allowing him to step into the clearing. Katara heard the rustle and jumped to her feet. For a minute they just stared at each other, in disbelief. Katara's surprise for seeing Jet again, and his for really catching her beauty.

"Jet?" she snarled, the distasteful memories of their past encounter flooding into the open area. He walked slowly over to her and she spread into a stance.

"Don't come any closer," to Jet's surprise, that avatar and water tribe boy stayed silently asleep.

"Please, Katara. Listen to me," she just eyed him warily, still in a ready stance.

"What do you want!" He winced at her loud tone and looked over at the sleeping figures. Sokka merely shuddered and continued to sleep.

"I want you back," she just gaped. Immediately he regretted his words.

"Back? You never had me in the first place!" He put a finger over his mouth and hushed her.

"Please," he got down on his knees and looked up at her, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I regret my actions every day. Please forgive me." She got out of her fighting stance and furrowed her brow at him.

"Why?" he looked up at her in confusion, "Why do you want me?"

"Because I never met anyone like you before. You just give me this feeling that I haven't felt before. I almost don't know how to describe it. But it makes me so happy," she blushed slightly at this comment and he got to his feet approaching her. Stepping back cautiously, Katara refused to look at him. He put a hand on her cheek and tilted her head toward him.

"I really am sorry. I have had to live with this empty feeling every day, thinking I would never see you again," he leaned in gently and kissed her, feeling the warmth in her skin. She went rigid and whimpered silently, but soon melted into his arms. After really realizing what she was doing, she pulled away. Again they just looked into each other's eyes.

"This isn't fair to me, Jet," she turned around, "You'll just be getting what you want and I will be breaking my promise to Aang. I think it would be best if you left." Torn in half, Jet looked down in defeat. For so long had he awaited this day, and just to have his heart broken. But that was the thing. He was really breaking her heart, tearing her between himself and her family, her duty. He turned and silently walked away. She looked back and bit her lip.

"Jet," she stopped him, "It's not you… I have a promise, a mission. We have to take Aang where he needs to go."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. And you're always welcome to stay with me when the time is right," she looked down and sighed.

"Thanks," she said and he jumped back into the trees.

The next morning, there was a knock on Jet's door and Long Shot entered, accompanied be Katara.

"Katara?" he said in shock.

"I talked to Aang and Sokka after you left. I told them that you've changed and… we've decided that… if you want to… you can join us and help Aang master earthbending," still surprised that she returned, he said:

"But Sokka and Aang… How could you have… they would never want to see me again… not after what happened."

"Well they listen to me," she smiled, "they trust me decision and have agreed to your participation in our mission. Yes or No?" by this time Long Shot had left, giving them some privacy. He walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I'll come,"

A/N: he he… got kinda lazy with the end. **Sniffs**. Yump. Well, hoped ya like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Return

A/N: Sorry about the wait, readers. I was banned from FanFiction for a while. Not fun…

Anyways here is one of the requested couplings from JillRG… ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!

Chapter 3:

Return

The young man jumped off of the animal and silently tied it back to its original post. When he began to walk away, it whined loudly at his departure. He spun around and shushed it.

I opened the door slowly at the sudden noise. When I saw what it had come from, I weakly smiled.

"It's about time," he froze and turned around.

"Uhh… I can explain why I did this,"

"Don't bother," I stepped outside, "You needed it more than my mother and I did… Where is your uncle?"

"We've gone separate ways…" he turned to walk away

"Wait! Won't you at least stay for dinner?"

"I can't… I have… Things to do,"

"Like beg for money?" he gave me an evil glare, "I'm sorry. That was rude… I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever," I ran down the steps to where he was standing. His hair had gotten longer, and had become more handsome than I had remembered. He held something out and dropped it into my hand. It was a gold piece. I looked up at him strangely and he said:

"It's for the animal," he said as if I were dumb. I blushed at my stupidity. Once again he turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm, and I almost don't remember what happened next. I felt a rush of emotions and realized that I had kissed him. He tore away, confused. I looked down in sheer embarrassment.

"I… I'm sorry-" I backed away. I felt a hand around my waist and looked up to see his face coming closer to mine. He had really kissed me back! He pulled away blushing and ran into the brush. I sighed, smiling, and slowly walked back to the house. I never saw him again.


End file.
